Épilogue : les enfants des gagnants
by vaness2212
Summary: Cette histoire retrace la vie des survivants de la guerre après le dernier tome, que sont ils tous devenu ? Comment ont ils évoluer ? Un nouveau danger pourrait encore planer sur eux et sur leurs enfants cette fois ?
1. Chapter 1

La peur m'envahit , je cours , je transpire , je ne pense qu'à une chose sauver ma peau , Cato à mes trousses , la mort est après moi

-Alors Everdeen, on a peur ? Pourquoi donc jolie cœur seras surement mieux sans toi

Je m'arrête net. Peeta pensais-je instantanément. Je n'entends plus rien derrière moi Cato semble avoir disparut

-C'est fini mademoiselle Everdeen, il croit que vous êtes un monstre, vous l'avez perdu à tout jamais

Cette voix me glass le sang , je me retourne vers Snow qui tient Prim avant de la brûler vive . Je hurle et essaye de l'aider, mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je la vois brûler devant moi tel une torche humaine.

-allons mademoiselle Everdeen, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas moi qui m'en suis pris à elle, nous nous étions promis de ne pas nous mentir, il me semble

Un cris déchirant me vient alors aux oreilles Finnick pensais-je en voyant mon ami se faire décapiter sous ces mutations génétiques horribles. Ecore une fois je suis inutile , s'ils sont morts c'est de ma faute me répetais je sans moi ils seraient encore en vie tous .

-je vous l'ai dit mademoiselle Everdeen vous l'avez perdu , il va mourir comme tout les autres , vous les avez tous fait souffrir

-Peeta hurlais-je à pleins poumons. En me réveillant en transpiration dans mon lit. Je veux alors me blottir dans ces bras et vite oublier se cauchemars car c'est le seul endroit ou j'y arrive mais je découvre avec éffarement la place à coté de moi complétement vide . Je me levai alors paniqué et commence à courir dans la maison en hurlant son nom . D'un coté je me fais penser à la Katniss de mes premiers Hunger games quand j'ai couru dans le foret de peur qu'il ne sois mort empoisonner .

Je Continuai à hurler en courant avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre en trombe sur un Peeta décontenancer tenant un plateau dans les mains

-Katniss qu'est-ce que ...Commencat il avans de me voir éclatter en sanglot . Il pose alors rapidement le plateau pour venir me prendre dans ces bras

-ou étais tu ? dis-je énerver

-À la cuisine, je te préparais de quoi déjeuner

-Je m'en veux alors instantanément , Peeta est comme toujours adorable avec moi et moi odieuse comment peut-il rester toujours prêt de moi après ça

-Je ... Désoler articulais-je difficilement seulement j'ai cru que Snow t'avait ...

-Chut Katniss c'est tout , il ne peut plus rien m'arriver et à toi non plus d'ailleur dit-il en me bercant légèrement ce qui à l'effet de m'apaiser peu à peu . Tu devrais manger un peu me dit-il une fois calmer

-Je n'ai pas très faim

-Justement ça te fera du bien . Insiste-t-il et lorsqu'il me lance ce regard je ne peux rien lui refuser et il le sais .

Je m'assois alors et il me tend un morceau de pain au raisin tandis que j'observe le plateau qu'il avait posé quelques minutes avant

-Tu avais fait ça pour moi m'éttonais-je

-Bien sur sourit il

-Peeta je ... Insiste-t-il et lorsqu'il me lance ce regard je ne peux rien lui refuser et il le sait .

J'ai toujours été déstabiliser par ces gestes d' que nous sommes revenus au district 12 tout est aller tellement vite , alors que je me laissais morfondre sur Prim , Finnick , Cinna , tous ceux qui était mort dans cette guerre . Peeta revint, au début on pensait tous les 2 tout juste à avoir des relations amicales et puis Peeta ne m'as pas laisser me morfondre , il m'as aidé tous les jours tout comme Haymitch d'ailleur , aujourd'hui encore je me demande comment il trouve la force pour nous faire tenir tous les 3 comme avant les jeux de l'expiation alors qu'au final tout ca l'as briser lui aussi voir bien plus . Mais je lui ai fait confiance et quand il a voulu repartir un soir je lui ai demander de rester avec moi , j'avais besoin de ces bras , ne plus avoir ces cauchemars ou les combattre avec lui comme on as toujours tout combatut ensemble . Puis plus le temps avançais plus Peeta restait là . Nous étions tellement habitués à la présence l'un de l'autre que ça nous semblais tout à fait normal . Puis un jour alors que je le rejoins qu'il travaillait à la boulangerie. Le voyant ainsi mon garçon des pains revenus, je le fixai quelques minutes avant de l'embrasser. Ce qui le choqua d'abord dans un premier temps puis ça redevint pour nous 2 nôtre habitude , pas comme les baisers qu'on échangeait devant les caméras non , nos baisers à partir de se jour redevinrent comme sur la plage pendant nos second jeux , et j'ai su dés se moment là que je ne saurais plus m'en passer . Les amants maudits étaient de retour mais pour de vrai cette fois , tous ces événements m'avaient permis de me rendre compte de mes sentiments que je refoulais depuis trop longtemps . C'est pourquoi quand un soir lové dans les bras de Peeta, il me demanda d'une voix rauque

-tu m'aimes réel ou pas réel ?

Je sus alors qu'il avait besoin d'être rassurer , de savoir que c'était vrai cette fois . Alors je levai ma tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien et je répondis Réel.

-Bon je dois aller à la boulangerie ça iras seule ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet

-Oui, je vais aller voir Haymitch le rassurais-je

Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur mon front et tournas les talons avant que je ne retienne son poignet pour le tirer vers moi et sceller ces lévres aux miennes

- Bonne journée lui dis-je alors qu'il repartait de plus belle .

Aprés cela, je partis me changer avant de sortir de chez moi et d'avancer dans le village des vainqueurs pour toquer quelques maisons plus loin. Aucune réponse. Je m'énervas alors et ouvris la porte d'un coup pour pénétrer dans la maison . Je trouvai ensuite le vieil alcoolique coucher sur la table quelques bouteille vide autour de lui et sous lui. «Oh c'est pas vrai» pensais-je en voyant une flaque de vomi sur laquelle il s'était endormis

-Haymitch hurlais-je mais ça ne lui fit aucun effet .

Je partis donc à la cuisine attraper un verre d'eau avant de lui jeter dessus ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se relever en sursaut, mais toujours bourrer.

-Chérie sourit-il ça ne sens pas très bon hein  
>-C'est toi qui ne sens pas très bon soupirais-je en le relevant comme je pus avant de le trainer jusqu'à sa salle de bains qui par chance est à cet étage. Je le jetai alors dans la douche avant d'allumer le jet d'eau sur lui. J'entrepris ensuite de le laver. Je repensai alors sans une pointe d'amusement que maintenant le laver malgré sa nudité ne me faisait plus rien contrairement à la première fois ou j'avais dû le nettoyer avec Peeta un des premiers jours ou on s'est vraiment parler «quel tableau hydilique » pensais-je amuser . Aprés ça je ramena Haymitch dans son canapé et le laissa dormir traquillement . Tandis que je repartais chez moi prendre mon arc mes flèches et partir dans les bois. Ces même bois ou j'avais chassé pendant des années avec Gale. Gale , rien qu'à sa pensée les larmes me montérent aux yeux , pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à arréter de l'assimiler à la mort de Prim ? Dans un sens, j'aurais espéré qu'après m'être calmer Gale reviendrait pour s'excuser, j'avais besoin de lui, de mon meilleur ami. D'ailleur, c'était le seul de sa famille qui n'était pas revenu, il m'arrivait encore assez souvent d'amener de la nourriture à sa famille après tout je les considérai un peu comme ma famille. Pas comme des cousins non , cette image que le Capitol leur avait donner me dégoutais , mais malgré tout je ressentais le besoin de prendre soin d'eux . Peut-être mieux qu'avec Rue et Prim pensais-je le regard dans le vide. Je décidai de chasser toute ces idées noires et de me remettre à la chasse. Je rentrai ensuite et commençai à préparer un ragout comme ma mère le faisait. Peeta rentra un peu plus tard et on soupa en discutant de tout et de rien. Après notre soirée, je suis parti me mettre au lit tandis que Peeta partis prendre sa douche. Je l'observas ensuite revenir en caleçon quelques gouttes encore sur son torse et ces cheveux humides . Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver beau, bien sur Peeta était beau c'était incontestable mais là à ce moment je ne le trouvais pas seulement beau, je le trouvais désirable pensais-je le rouge me montant aux joues.. Et alors qu'il prit place à côté de moi il dû apercevoir mon regard insistant car il tourna la tête vers moi avant que je me jéte sur ces lévres . Il répondit alors directement à mon baiser . Et cette sensation me revint alors cette sensation de faim, d'en vouloir plus alors sous le coup d'une pulsion surement tout ne continuant à l'embrasser je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Il me regarda alors étonner. Il répondit alors directement à mon baiser .<br>-Katniss tu...Commencat il avans que je pose un doigt sur ses lévres  
>-je ne suis plus une petite fille innocente Peeta souris-je pour le rassurer<br>Il acquiesça alors en souriant avant de redeposer ces lèvres sur les miennes , notre baiser s'intensifiant je sentis ces mains passer sous ma blouse pour caresser la peau de mon ventre ce qui me fis frissonner . Il me retira alors doucement ce bout de tissus qui sur le moment semblais de trop. Certe une première fois n'est jamais agréable mais Peeta est tellement doux que j'en oublie directement tout , je suis juste concentrer sur cet homme , mon homme , celui avec qui je ne fais plus qu'un à présent .  
>Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux le lendemain matin toujours lové dans les bras de Peeta je ne pus que constater ces yeux bleus plonger sur moi<br>-Ça fait combien de temps que tu m'observes ainsi souris-je  
>-assez longtemps pour te trouver magnifique<br>-Pas plus que toi rétorquéges en rougissant  
>-Je vais aller préparer des pancake dit-il en se levant doucement<br>-Oh oui, je meurs de faim souris-je alors qu'il quittait la chambre.  
>Quelques minutes, plus tard, ayant enfin émerger, je décidai de me lever avant d'attraper négligemment un T-shirt de Peeta et de l'enfiler rapidement avant de le rejoindre dans la cuisine où je le trouvai appuyer sur le dossier d'une chaise ces ongles rentrant dans le bois au point où je vis du sang couler doucement le long du dossier<br>-Peeta dis-je doucement  
>-Vas t'en Katniss me dit-il les dents serrées<br>-Peeta qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je maintenant inquiète  
>-Vas t'en ! Hurlât, il en relevant le visage vers moi, je vis alors ces pupilles dilatés. Il est en train de faire une crise pensais-je horrifier. Vas t'en je t'en pris, je ne veux pas te faire de mal me supplia-t-il<br>-Je sais que tu ne m'en feras pas dis-je en m'approchant doucement de lui  
>-Ah oui et quand je t'ai étranglé ? Dit-il en reculant horrifier<br>-Peeta tu revenais du Capitol ce n'était pas de ta faute maintenant tu est plus fort que ca je le sais dis-je en m'approchant doujours tandis qu'il m'observait méfiant  
>-Non ne fait pas ça dit-il en me tournant maintenant le dos . Je constatai alors qu'il tremble , il est effrayé , Peeta peut faire son numéro d'acteur à n'importe qui, mais pas à moi , je l'ai trop souvent vu jouer la comédie et même si il paraît fort je sais qu'il est briser bien plus que moi , Peeta est surement celui qui à le plus souffert de cette guerre , il à perdu toute sa famille , il à été 2 fois au Hunger Games , à vu ces amis mourir , à bruler prêt de Prim mais surtout il à passer des semaines à ce faire torturer au capitol et il à du se battre chaque jour contre le venin et ces accend meurtier depuis ce jour . Comment ais je pu être aussi égoiste ? Comment ais-je pu me reposer sur Peeta me blamais je en entourant maintenant sa taille de mes mains sans rien dire le sentant se crisper . C'est fini Peeta maintenant je serrais ton pilier, c'est à mon tour de t'aider à te relever. Je me mis ensuite face à lui pour plonger mon regard dans le sien, ces pupilles sont toujours dilatés, mais un peu moins qu'avant.<br>-Fais-moi confiance, c'est à ton tour de reposer sur moi à présent lui soufflais-je avant de déposer doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me redécollai ensuite tout doucement pour approcher ma bouche de son oreille  
>-je t'aime réel soufflais-je pour qu'enfin ces pupilles retrouvent une taille normale. Imaginer à quel point il dois souffrir à chacune de ces crises me donne envie de pleurer mais pas cette fois , je resterai forte pour lui . Je dépose mon front contre le sien et ma main redescend le long de son bras pour entrelacer nos doigts<br>-Bon, les enfants qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ... Commença Haymitch en entrant dans la pièce apparemment dans un de ces jours où il a décidé de rester un minimum sobre. Il nous observa ensuite un long moment moi habiller seulement du T-shirt trop large et Peeta juste en caleçon. Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur la chaise  
>-Il a fait une crise m'interrogea-t-il<br>-Comment tu le sais ?  
>-C'est moi qui lui ai conseiller de serrer quelque chose le plus fort possible quand ça lui arrive vu qu'il m'avais expliqué que la douleur des menottes le faisais revenir à la réalité<br>-Ça n'avait rien à voir Haymitch intervint enfin Peeta là, elle était plus forte que les petites crises qui m'arrivent parfois  
>-Pas étonnant sourit-il en nous analysant tous les 2 du regard tandis que je rougis en essayant de tirer un peu sur mon semblerai que mes petits sont devenus grands rigolat il . Bien sur que ce n'était pas une crise comme les autres , tu est sencé être programmer pour la tuer tu réagis donc aux situations trop intense en émotions surtout avec elle . Comme hier soir, je me trompe ? Dit-il en souriant de plus bel et en s'asseyant sur une chaise tandis que Peeta et moi, nous fixions avant de rougir. Bien, je doute que les psychologues qui t'on guérit ai prévu une telle situation d'émotions rigolât il maintenant hilare<br>-Ca veut dire que ça va lui arriver à chaque fois demandais-je finalement  
>-Je ne pense pas après tout la première fois est toujours la plus difficile à passer. Maintenant ca ne tient qu'a toi de le ménager ma chére Katniss hurlât il de rire<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques mois plus tard  
>« Point de vue de Peeta »<br>Ce matin-là, je me réveillai et ouvris doucement mes yeux en souriant attendant avec impatience le spectacle qui s'offre à moi chaque matin au réveil. Mais aujourd'hui mon tableau hydilique du matin à quitter le lit avant moi. Je me relevai alors d'un coup. C'est très rare que Katniss ce réveil avant moi. Je me levai alors pour sentir une odeur de brûlé , paniquer je descendis en courant avant de voir de la fumée émerger de devant Katniss  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais m'éttonai-je<br>-Oh, tu es déjà réveillé dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, je voulais de préparer un déjeuner, mais ça à légèrement raté dit-elle avec une mou adorable  
>J'éclatai alors de rire<br>-Tu es vraiment nul en cuisine souris-je en m'approchant d'elle pour la prendre par les hanches  
>-Et toi, tu es nul à la chasse dit-elle visiblement sur la défensive.<br>Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être susceptible  
>-Oui, mais c'est pour ca qu'on se complète non souris-je en l'embrassant. Laisse moi faire dis-je ensuite en m'approchant du four.<br>-Mais je voulais vraiment le faire soufflat elle  
>-Alors faisons le ensemble proposai-je<br>-Ca me va sourit-elle en s'approchant de moi.  
>Je commençai alors à lui donner les directives tandis que je préparai tous les ingrédients<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers elle  
>-Tu me donnes des ordres dit-elle simplement<br>-Comme ais-je auser faire ca moi à Katniss Everdeen qui est tout bonnement contre l'autorité intervins-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie  
>-Arrête de te moquer de moi dit-elle en me donnant un léger coup<br>Je la regardai alors avant d'éclater de rire, elle me regarda alors blaser avant de s'emparer d'une poignée de farine qu'elle me lança dessus. La moitié de mon visage se retrouva alors blanche sous mon visage hébéter ce qui fit éclater Katniss de rire  
>-Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ca quand même dis-je après avoir profité de son rire que j'entend beaucoup trop peu à mon goût<br>-Oh aurais-je provoqué le grand Peeta Mellark ? Me demandât elle sur le même ton que je lui avais parlé juste avant

-d'accord très bien dis-je en attrapant le sachet de farine à côté de moi avant de lui renverser sur la tête. Mais Katniss ne se laissa par faire si facilement. Elle riposta bien vite. Et notre bagarre dégénéra complétement. Nous aurions dû nous sentir mal de toute la nourriture que nous étions en train de gâcher, mais pour le moment, nous avions décidé de penser à autre chose pour une fois ne pas panser au malheur qu'il y a partout et surtout chez nous. Alors qu'on s'acharnait l'un sur l'autre, je fis un faux pas et ma jambe artificiel m'attira au sol, Katniss en profitas donc pour se mettre sur moi de façon victorieuse avant de rigoler et de m'embrasser.  
>-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout se bazar intervint la voix de Sae Boui Boui qui entras dans la maison<br>-Un petit accident sourit Katniss en se relevant avant de m'aider  
>-Oui et dis moi Peeta, tu ne devrais pas aller à la boulangerie<br>Mince avec tout ca, je n'y avais plus panser  
>-Aller vous lavez tous les 2, je vais ranger se bazar<br>-Mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire ca intervint Katniss  
>-Filer vite sourit-elle<br>Sachant tous les 2 que c'était peine perdu d'essayer de dialoguer avec elle, nous sommes montés et je vis Katniss se diriger vers la chambre  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais demandais-je<br>-Je vais me débarbouiller un peu pendant que tu vas prendre ta douche  
>-Tu peux très bien la prendre avec moi souris-je en la plaquant au mur<br>-Peeta ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu dois aller travailler se plaint-elle tandis que mes lèvres parcourais son cou . Et puis Sae Boui Boui est en bas et pourrais monter n'importe quand  
>-Raison de plus pour se dépêcher souris-je avant de l'embrasser la faisant perdre tous ces moyens.<br>Après notre douche, je remerciai encore une fois Sae Boui Boui pour son aide et passai la porte d'entrée avant que Katniss ne me retînt  
>-Attend, je t'accompagne sourit-elle en attrapant ma main, je dois aller voir la famille Hawthorne<br>Arrivé à la boulangerie, elle me lâcha la main et m'embrassa ne voulant apparemment pas me lâcher  
>-Katniss ,tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que les pains se ferons rigolais-je<br>-Je sais souffla-t-elle, mais c'est de ta faute  
>-Désoler d'être aussi désirable plaisantait-je ce qui l'as fit éclater de rire. Bon à ce soir dis-je en déposant un dernier rapide baiser sur ces lèvres et en partant dans ma boutique tandis que Katniss continuas son chemin sous le sourire des habitants qui avait observé la scène . Certes le district 12 était loin d'être remplis avec le peu d'habitant qu'il reste, mais ceux qui sont ici nous connaissent tous et c'est vrai qu'ils ne doivent pas toujours comprendre quand dans l'arène, nous sommes un couple amoureux de retours ici, nous sommes 2 inconnus et Katniss se rapproche de Gale , Gale cette pensée me rend jaloux, mais beaucoup moins qu'au pars avant. Dans la 2 éme arène, on semble de nouveau ensemble avec le mariage le bébé et tout, elle perd le «bébé» , je suis ensuite sois disant pour le capitol et elle pour les rebelles donc opposé , ils ont certainement vu aussi des images de moi essayant de la tuer pensais-je le regard noir , foutu Snow , foutu capitol et foutu caméra m'enervai-je en donnant un coup-de-poing dans la pâte que j'était en train de pétrire . Katniss et moi n'avons été que des pantins dans le but de se faire de l'audimat, mais aujourd'hui, nous pouvons enfin vivre, être nous-même et être amoureux réellement .<br>En fin de journée avant de rentrer, je décide de faire un tour pars la forêt, encore heureux que j'ai fermé plus tôt, car c'est vraiment loin pensais-je en m'enfonçant dans les bois. Une fois à destination, je m'empresse de faire ce que j'ai à faire puis je rebrousse chemin, il doit déjà être tard, il faut que je me dépêche sinon Katniss va s'inquiéter  
>Et effectivement lorsque je passe la porte, elle se jette à mon cou avant de me regarder d'un regard noir<br>-Mais où étais-tu me demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de reproche  
>-Je suis parti faire un truc<br>-Un truc dit-elle en levant un sourcil  
>-Oui dis-je simplement désoler je ne pansais pas que ca prendrais autant de temps dis-je en avançant dans la maison sentant son regard plein de reproches que je ne lui en dise pas plus peser sur mon dos.<br>Le lendemain lorsque Katniss se lève vu le regard qu'elle me lance, elle semble toujours énervé.  
>-Katniss tentais-je tout de même en m'approchant doucement<br>-quoi ?  
>-Tu veux bien enfiler ca ? Demandais-je en lui tendant un foulard<br>-Et pourquoi faire ? Dit-elle toujours énerver  
>-Fais-moi confiance<br>Elle finit par capituler et le met avant que je ne l'attrape par la main et que l'entraine dehors puis dans les bois lui disant toujours quand lever les pieds  
>-Peeta, on peut savoir ou tu m'emmene ? Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on marche se plaint-elle pour la 50 éme fois du trajet<br>-C'est bon, on est presque arriver souris-je en voyant ma destination se dresser devant moi. Je passai alors la porte de la cabane et fis entrer Katniss avant de me mettre dans son dos et de décrocher doucement le bandeau. Je vis alors sa bouche formée un o sous la surprise et l'admiration ? Se pourrait-elle qu'elle aime comment j'ai transformé les murs de la cabane de son père ? En effet depuis un moment, je passais dés que je pouvais venir peindre chaque partiel de mur avec sa forêt qu'elle aime tant, Prim se dressant souriante sur l'un des mur à côté de son père en face d'eux Rue avec la même expression que Prim . Sur l'autre pend de mur se dresse Finnick beau, regard vert profond et son trident brandis, à côté de lui Cinna lui confectionne une de ces magnifiques robes aidé par Portia. J'ai aussi rajouté quelques fleurs telles que des Primerose, des Katniss et des pissenlits . Katniss m'avais dit une fois qu'elle adorait cette fleur, mais j'ignore la raison. Enfin sur les branches de la forêt se trouve des geai moqueur chantant  
>-mon dieu Peeta lâchât finalement Katniss des étoiles plein les yeux, mais surtout des larmes<br>-Oh non Katniss, je suis désoler m'exusai-je directement je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine  
>-C'est pas de la peine Peeta sourit-elle s'est de la fierté , c'est comme s'ils étaient en paix, que c'était leur âvre de paix<br>-Ca l'est dans un sens répondis-je en lui attrapant la main  
>-Merci Peeta dit-elle en déposant sa tête sur mon épaule tout en continuant d'observer les murs. Son regard observa ensuite les fleurs et surtout les pissenlits<br>-Tu sais pourquoi j'aime ces fleurs ? Demandat elle sans les lacher du regard  
>-Non répondis-je simplement attendant la suite<br>-Elles me font pensser à toi  
>-Et pourquoi ca demandais-je étonner<br>-Parce qu'elles sont douces et lumineuses comme toi et puis le jour après que tu m'aies sauvé en m'envoyant ces pains, j'ai voulu venir te remercier dans la cours, mais tu étais entouré par tes amis alors j'ai baissé les yeux n'osant pas, mais mon regard se posa sur un pissenlit dans la cours, je l'assimilai alors directement à toi, tu es mon pissenlit souffla-t-elle  
>Je la fixai alors étonner moi qui pansais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui l'avais remarqué des années avant. Mais enfin ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions oser, venir, se parler. Où en serions-nous aujourd'hui si nous n'avions pas participer au Hunger Games ou pas ensemble ? Cette question restera toujours en suspend malheureusement. Mais à ce moment à fixer son regard gris, je suis exactement sur de ce que je fais à présent en posant un genou à terre sous le regard incrédule de Katniss<br>-Peeta que...  
>-laisse moi parler s'il te plaît dis-je pour la couper. Je sais que ca peux sembler fou et surtout répétitif soufflais-je mais Katniss je veux que tu devienne ma femme , pas pour les caméra , pas pour rester en vie ou sauver ta famille , pour moi parce que depuis que j'ai 5 ans je sais que tu est la femme de ma vie<p>

« Point de vue de Katniss »  
>C'est complétement irréel, les images du plateau me reviennent en tête, mais cette fois, c'est différent n'est-ce pas ? Tout Panem n'as pas les yeux sur nous, je peux prendre seule ma décision face à l'homme que j'aime, car oui, je l'aime, peut être l'aimais-je déjà lors de nos fausses fiançailles, mais maintenant, j'en suis sûr . Mais pourrais-je me marier ? Mais pourrais-je me marier ? Mais tout est différent aujourd'hui nous avons changé le monde, Peeta et moi oui son regard bleu me confirme ce que je pense, je suis prête pour lui, pour devenir madame Mellark pensais-je cette idée très farfelu semble dailleur beaucoup me plaire et alors sans que je puisse le retenir se petit mot sortis de mes lèvres<br>-oui  
>Peeta fis le sourire le plus adorable que je ne lui connaissais pas encore avant d'enfiler l'anneau avec une perle dessus à mon doigt, mais pas n'importe quelle perle, celle de nos 2 éme Hunger Games ce que je pansais être le dernier cadeau de Peeta voulant me sacrifier pour lui<br>Après cela, il se releva et m'embrassa me retournant l'estomac en même temps. Puis nous nous sommes assis lové l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que nos estomacs nous ramènes à la réalité et que nous décidions de repartir au village Arriver là-bas Haymicth se dirigea vers nous  
>-Bah enfin, vous êtes là, je vous cherche partout depuis tantôt<br>-Désoler, on était partis se promener répondis Peeta pourquoi, qu'est ce qui se passe  
>-C'est horrible, j'ai plus d'alcool et nous ne serons pas livrés dans le district avant demain<br>-Bah, c'est bien ca t'aideras à arrêter intervint Peeta tandis qu'Haymitch le fusillais du regard avant de m'observer.  
>Sans vraiment écouter la conversation, j'était occupé à jouer avec la bague à mon doigt et ça semblais me passionner pour que je ne sente pas l'haleine d'alcool d'Haymitch lorsqu'il se penchât vers moi<br>-Et bien trésors, vous comptiez m'en parler quand me demandât-il avant que je ne lève les yeux vers lui  
>-De quoi demandais-je perdu<br>-On n'aurait pas pu t'en parler avant Haymitch Katniss vient seulement d'accepter  
>-Sérieusement vous aller vous marier pour de vrai cette fois intervint notre ex mentor<br>Marier cette situation devint directement plus réel dans la bouche d'Haymitch . Oui, moi Katniss Everdeen j'allais me marier


	3. Chapter 3

« Ellipses de quelques mois »

On était la veille de mon mariage. Mon mariage bordel ce n'est pas possible pourquoi j'ai dit oui ? Je ne peux pas, je n'ai jamais été faite pour ça et Peeta qui n'est pas là pour essayer de me rassurer qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Me demandais-je en tournant en rond dans ma maison avant de décider de sortir en trombe pour rentrer dans la maison un peu plus loin  
>-je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas en être capable dis-je en déboulant dans le salon<br>-Bonjour à toi aussi chérie me dis Haymitch avachi dans son canapé  
>-je suis sérieuse Haymitch m'énervais-je<br>-Mais moi aussi dit-il en se redressant, bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>-Je ne peux pas me marier<br>-Et pourquoi ? Demandât, il en buvant une gorgée de sa précieuse bouteille  
>-Mais parce que c'est trop, trop ... Formel, je ... La famille, tout ça ce n'est pas pour moi<br>-Vraiment me demanda-t-il moqueur. Alors pourquoi tu as dit oui au gamin ?  
>-Mais parce que je ... Je ne sais pas ...<br>-Mais oui dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel  
>-Bon d'accord parce que je l'aime, mais merde Haymitch et si je n'en étais pas capable<br>-Tu en es capable me dit-il simplement  
>-Tu en es capable me dit-il simplement<br>-Je te connais chérie quand il s'agit de lui, tu perds très souvent pied  
>Il à raison, Haymitch et moi sommes décidément trop semblable pensais-je en attrapant la bouteille qu'il avait dans les mains pour en boire une gorgée<br>-Holà doucement hein, tu te maries demain quand même  
>-Je sais dis-je en haussant les épaules, mais là, j'ai besoin de me calmer<br>Nous avons donc continué à boire tous les 2 pendant une bonne heure avant que je ne rentre chez moi, que je ne prenne des plantes empêchant la gueule de bois et que je ne parte dormir

« Point de vue d'Haymitch »

Foutu soleil qui attaque déjà mes yeux dés le matin pensais-je en me relevant difficilement dans mon lit une énorme gueule de bois se pointant. Mais je ne dois pas penser à ca , pas aujourd'hui. Je me levai donc difficilement regardant écoeurer la nourriture dans la cuisine, je décidai donc de ne pas déjeuner et sortir directement pour me rendre dans la maison plus loin.  
>-le gamin n'est pas là demandais-je directement à Katniss occuper à tout préparer dans la prairie pour la cérémonie de ce soir.<p>

-Non, il est à la boulangerie dailleur il va falloir que j'aille le cherché tout le monde va arriver  
>-Ne te donne pas la peine chérie, j'y vais lui dis-je sans lui laisser le temps de protester sachant très bien ce que Peeta préparait à la boulangerie et qu'il ne voulait pas que sa chère fiancée tombe dessus<br>Passer les portes de la boulangerie je le vis s'activer très concentrer sur les finition de la piéce montée qu'il préparait. Le voyant comme ca je ne pues empêcher le souvenir de lui au district 13 préparer le gâteau pour Finnick et Annie me revenir. A ce moment où il était encore très mal en point parce que je n'avais pas su le protéger ce pauvre gamin dont j'étais responsable. Je l'avais laissé tomber une fois encore comme lors de ces premiers Hunger Games , certes, je devais faire un choix et je savais que cette petite brune au caractère de feu changerai tout, mais j'aurai du me rendre compte que sa flamme ne se serai jamais allumé sans lui, sans qu'elle ne veuille le sauver à tout prix. Oui, c'est sur je suis un être odieux , préféré une rébellion à la vie de pauvres gosses,parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus horrible que Snow , certes il faillais que les choses change, mais merde, je me suis attaché à ces 2 gamins.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Haymitch demandât la voix de Peeta tandis qu'il ne quittait pas son travail des yeux<p>

-Ta fiancée te réclame et ton mariage va bientôt commencer.  
>-Je sais encore 2 minutes et j'ai terminé. Tu penses qu'elle aimera me demandât il enfin<br>-Je pense que tant que ça vient de toi, elle s'en fiche du reste, mais oui, je pense un peu comme elle avait apprécier le gâteau que tu avais fait à Annie dis-je  
>-C'est vrai elle l'avait aimé me demanda-il légèrement confus, mais pourtant, elle me détestait à cette période-là, il faut dire que j'étais odieux avec elle<br>-Ouai c'est clair qu'elle n'appréciait pas ta façon de lui parler faut dire qu'elle a son caractère , mais te détester, elle n'aurai pas su, c'est elle qu'elle détestait pour ce que Snow t'avais infligé et moi aussi parce que je t'avais abandonné encore alors que je lui avais promis de te protéger  
>-C'est rien Haymitch je t'en ai jamais voulu au moins tu a respecter notre pacte à nous<br>Si seulement ca pouvais me rassurer que j'ai fait le bon choix, que ca m'enlevais de ma culpabilité pensais-je  
>-Bon, ce n'est pas le tout de ça, mais il est temps d'y aller dis-je en sortant de la boutique suivis de Peeta<br>Arrivé au village des vainqueurs, je voulus le suivre jusqu'à chez lui, mais il me stoppa  
>-Allez prendre une douche Haymitch et aller vous préparer me dit-il<br>-très bien gamin comme tu veux dis-je en partant vers chez-moi sous son regard choqué bon d'accord, c'est vrai que c'est rare de me voir obeillir docilement, mais ca ne fais rien, je crois que la culpabilité qui est remonté en moi m'empêche d'agresser se pauvre gosse qui malgré tout reste le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse. Trop gentil ? Certes, mais sinon ce ne serrai plus le Peeta qu'on connaît

« Point de vue de Katniss »  
>Alors que je continuais de m'activer à tout préparer des mains se posèrent sur mes hanches me faisant sursauté<br>-je t'ai fait peur chérie ? Me demandât Peeta de la voix qu'Haymitch aurait pris, je déteste quand il fait ca et il le sais

-Oui soupirais-je  
>-c'est bon je plaisante Katniss sourit-il en déposant ces lèvres dans mon cou. Bon, il y a encore quoi à préparer ?<br>-Je vais aller ranger un petit peu l'intérieur de la maison que ce soit un peu accueillant, tu sais regarder si tout est prêt ici ?  
>-Bien sûr sourit-il<br>Je m'activai alors dans la maison, mais comme celle-ci était déjà bien ranger ca ne me pris pas longtemps. Je rejoins donc ensuite Peeta dehors et remarqua qu'il installait d'autres chaises  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais lui demandais-je perdu<br>-ben, je finis de préparer  
>-Mais Peeta il y a beaucoup trop de chaises<br>-Non regarde dit-il en m'attrapant par la main, là, c'est la chaise de Prim qui pleure de joie pour toi, avec celle de ton père qui te regarde fier,la celle de Finnick avec son éternel sourire de dragueur , à côté se trouve Cinna et Portia en train de discuter de ta magnifique tenue, à côté la petite Rue un Geai moqueur sur son épaule, à coté d'elle se trouve ton amie Madge qui te souris, ces 4 là sont pour ma famille, la, c'est pour les membres de notre équipe d'intervention au Capitol , cette chaise la représente tous les enfants des Hunger games et enfin la derière celle de toutes ces personnes ayant perdu la vie dans la guerre. Il avait dit tout ca en m'attrapant le visage entre ces mains tandis que les larmes avait coulé le long de mes joues, il n'aurait pas pu me faire de plus beau cadeau, j'aurait tellement voulu qu'ils soient tous la aujourd'hui, mais grâce à lui, c'est un peu le cas. Je l'embrassai alors pour lui montrer toute la gratitude que j'avais envers lui avant qu'une voix ne hurle  
>-c'est toujours aussi charmant ici, ou sont ils, ou sont mes 2 vainqueurs et futur marier. Ah, ils sont là hurlât la voix aigüe et extrêmement énervante que je reconnus comme celle d'Effie. Je me décollai alors de Peeta en grimaçant alors qu'il me fit un petit sourir puis je me retourna vers les 4 personnes qui venait d'entrer . Avant de rester choqué<br>-E ... Effie demandais-je perdu en observant une femme blonde avec de très beaux yeux verts et des habills excentrique, mais pas autant que ceux auxquels elle nous avait habitué  
>-Oh mes chéris, vous êtes magnifique dit-elle en nous prenant dans ces bras pas de doute, c'est bien Effie pensais-je en observant Peeta aussi perdu que moi quand enfin il se lança<p>

-Effie, mais ou sont passer tes perruques, ton maquillage et tes tenues plus ... Voyante dit-il en hésitant  
>-Oh ca , c'est fini, je ne suis plus vraiment une fille du capitole, vous savez avec cette guerre et tout, en plus ce n'est plus du tout à la mode<br>-Bonjour ma belle dis enfin Venia en s'approchant de moi suivis par Flavius et Octavia cette dernière ayant apparemment abandonner la peau verte, mais malgré tout, ils n'avaient pas changé .  
>-Oulah il y a du boulot dis Flavius en commençant à tourner autour de moi.<br>-Oh non, tu as laissé repousser tes sourcils intervint Octavia  
>-Mais laisser là donc tranquille, elle est très bien comme ça dis Cressida en s'approchant à son tour de moi accompagné de Pollux. Salut Katniss dit-elle en me serrant dans ces bras suivis de son acolyte tu a l'air en forme<br>-Vous aussi souris-je  
>-Ca peut aller dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais toi, tu vas te marier sourit-elle et surtout avec lui dit-elle en montrant Peeta qui aurait cru ça pendant notre intervention au capitol . Je suis super heureuse pour vous que vous ayez pu vous relever<br>-Je ... voulais-je répondre mais une voix hurla dans ma maison

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce trou paumer sérieu  
>je souris alors reconnaissant directement cette voix je rentras vite dans la maison<br>-Moi je trouva ca très mignon souris la jeune femme à coté d'elle un bébé dans les bras  
>-Qu'est ce qu'il y à Masson on n'apprécie pas mon district demandais-je les mains sur les hanches<br>-Nan , il est trop ... pauvre à mon goût dit-elle en me donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule  
>-Pour avoir déjà vu le tien ce n'est pas vraiment mieu protestais-je<br>-Ah oui tu crois ca ? Demandat elle en levant un sourcil  
>-Bien sur souris-je en remarquant que aprés plus de 2 ans notre relation n'avais pas changer . Annie comment va tu ? Demandais-je enfin constatant que celle-ci n'avais toujours pas bouger<br>-Trés bien et toi sourit-elle en voulant me prendre dans ces bras mais se retenant se rapellant qu'elle avait son fils dans les bras . Son fils , celui dont Peeta avait choisi le prénom Annie n'arrivant pas à se décider . C'était la premiére fois que je le voyait en vrai , Annie m'avais envoyer plein de photo de lui mais étant au début toutes 2 trop faible pour bouger de nos district nous communiquions juste par lettres et appeles . J'observat alors le bébé , il ressemblais trait pour trait à son pére , même cheveux , même yeux magnifique , même expression à croire que Finnick c'était carrément réincarné dans son fils . Voyant que je l'observait en souriant Annie me tandis son fils  
>-Tu veux le tenir ? Me demandat elle en souriant<br>j'attrapa alors le bébé délicatement  
>-Regarde Finnick c'est Katniss c'était une grande amie de ton papa dit-elle au bébé qui nous scrutait toute les 2 avec ces grands yeux verts<br>-Mon dieu , oui il est beau , un vrai petit Finnick on sais soupirat Johanna . Oh jolie cœur sourit-elle en observant Peeta qui entrat dans la piéce  
>-Johanna , Annie sourit il<br>-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Peeta sourit Annie , tu à l'air en forme  
>-Ca va , je refais parfois de petites crises mais rien de grâve et vous demandat il à ces 2 anciennes partenaire de cellule au capitol<br>-ca va répondis simplement Johanna fidéle à elle même  
>-Bien répondis Annie, Finnick commence à marcher sourit-elle<br>Peeta tournas alors la tête vers moi pour constater le bébé dans mes bras . Mon regard croisa alors le sien et je vis cet éclair passer dans ces yeux , celui d'espoire et d'envie .  
>-Bon moi je veux voir comment vous avez arranger pour la cérémonie tu vien Johanna ?<br>-Ouai soupirat elle  
>je continuas ensuite à jouer avec le bébé quand je sentis les mains de Peeta se poser sur mes hanches<br>-Tu ferrai une très bonne mére me glissat il à l'oreil  
>ces mots me firent me crisper c'était ceux qu'il m'avais dis dans la 2 éme arréne pour convaincre le public du faux bébé mais je savais qu'il le pensais pour ne pas faire baisser les bras et que je me batte pour vivre , mais aujourd'hui tout est différent et ces mots trahissais clairement ces pensées , j'ai toujours su qu'il voulais des enfants mais j'avais préferer ne pas y pensser<br>-Peeta soupirais-je doucement  
>-Je le dis c'est tout dit-il en repartant vers le jardin<br>non je n'aurai pas d'enfants je suis vraiment désoler si ca le blesse mais je ne peux pas . Un petit bruit de gassouillement me sortis alors de mes penssées et je fixa le bébé en souriant  
>-Tu à vraiment un pére extraordinairement courageux et le meilleur ami qu'on puisse réver tu sais soupirais-je au bébé qui semblais comprendre ce que je lui disais<br>Mes yeux bougérent ensuite vers la porte d'entrée ou quelqu'un fis son entrée en me souriant  
>-Bonjour Katniss<br>-Bonjour maman lui répondis -je simplement  
>un blanc s'installant ensuite dans la piéce oui j'en voulais à ma mére de m'avoir abandonner seule ici mais d'un aute coté je comprenais qu'elle ne puisse pas revenir , c'était au dessus de ces forces .<p>

-Tu as enfin fait sa conaissance sourit-elle en fixant le bébé dans mes bras  
>-Oui il est adorable souris-je sans lacher cette merveille des yeux<br>-c'est vrai , Il ressemble à son pére dit-elle en souriant  
>oui ma mére avait connu Finnick au district 13 et elle l'aimais bien , je crois que ce qui le faisait l'appréciez c'était surtout qu'il m'ai aider dans l'arréne et qu'il ai été là quand je souffrais étant le seul à pouvoir comprendre ma peine<br>-Katniss ... continuas t'elle je ne suis pas venu seule dit-elle timidement  
>qui aurais pu venir avec elle ? Toute les personne à qui je tenais et qui était encore en vie était déjà là<br>-Il t'attend dehors me dit-elle comprenant mes pensées  
>et avant que j'ai le temps de réagir elle pris Finnick dans ces bras et partis dans la prairie me laissant seule là . Je me décidas au bout de quelques minutes à bouger pour me rendre devant chez moi ou mon cœur rattas un battement<br>-Bonjour Catnip

À ces mots, mon estomac se noua et la colère s'empara de moi. Je fonçai donc sur lui et commençai à le marteler le torse de coup-de-poing sans qu'il réagisse  
>-Tu n'as pas le droit hurlais-je, tu n'as pas le droit de partir, de m'abandonner et de revenir comme une fleur en me disant simplement bonjour<br>-Je sais dit-il tristement  
>Tandis que je commençais à me calmer.<br>-Je suis désolé Catnip  
>-Et tu crois que ca va tout régler ?<br>-Non-bien sûr , mais j'avais peur, peur que tu me rejeté , que tu me remette encore la mort de Prim dessus, je n'en peux plus de tout ca , si tu savais à quel point ça me ronge, mais j'ai été égoïste , j'aurai dû revenir au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi, mais je t'ai laissé seule alors que tu avait tout perdu  
>Je me détendis alors le voyant complétement abattu, il avait maigri, je suis sûr qu'il ne mange pas beaucoup. Une pensée me traversa alors l'esprit «Prim n'aurait pas voulu que tu restes en colère contre lui, elle aurai voulu que tu lui pardonne »<br>-Espèce d'abruti dis-je finalement en le serrant contre moi bien sûr que j'avais besoin de toi, tu es mon meilleur ami  
>-C'est ce que ta mère m'a dit en me demandant de venir ici avec elle<br>-Tu sais pourquoi elle est venue au moins lui demandais-je tout doucement  
>-Non, je pensais qu'elle venait simplement te rendre une visite. Mais ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas ?<br>-Non soufflais-je elle ... Elle est venue pour mon mariage  
>-Ton ... Avec ...<br>-Oui répondis-je sans le lâcher du regard, je voulais affronter la vérité en face cette fois, il avait le droit de savoir que j'avais enfin fait mon choix.  
>Il se détourna alors de moi pour se calmer certainement, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir<br>-Rassure-moi ce n'est pas pour les caméras cette fois me demanda-t-il, simplement en se remettant face à moi  
>-non protestais-je directement je ... Je l'aime Gale<br>-Je sais, je l'ai toujours su enfin, je pense que j'essayais simplement de l'ignorer, mais dés que tu l'as embrassé dans les premiers jeux, j'ai compris surement bien avant toi  
>-Ça, c'est sûr<br>-Félicitation Catnip dit-il en me serrant contre lui tout en posant son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne .  
>Je sue alors qu'il était sincère même si ca le peinais, j'avais enfin retrouvé mon meilleur ami<br>-Katniss hurla la voix d'Effie. Ah, tu es là dépêche toi, il faut aller te préparer sinon on va être en retard et on a un...  
>-Horaire à respecter soupirais-je sous le regard amusé de Gale<br>-tu devrais rentrer dis-je à Gale ta famille à surement hâte de te voir  
>Je suivis ensuite Effie dans ma chambre ou mes 3 préparateurs m'entraînèrent d'abords prendre une douche avant de me refaire belle comme avant les hunger games . Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bains. Effie me fixa avec une robe à couper le souffle<br>-Mais cette robe, on dirait ...

-Une de Cinna confirma Effie, il l'avait dessiné pour toi pour le jour de ton vrai mariage  
>Je souris alors, Cinna avait vraiment la capacité de comprendre les chose plus rapidement que n'importe qui<br>« Point de vue de Peeta »  
>J'étais dans ma chambre à enfiler mon costume , costume qu'avais dessiner Portia apparemment , ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle, elle a toujours su me surprendre, mais cette idée me rendis triste, Portia n'était pas seulement ma Styliste au Hunger Games , tout comme Katniss et Cinna, nous avions créé un lien, c'était un peu une grande sœur pour moi. Je lui confiais toutes sur mes peurs et mes sentiments. Je la revois encore avant la parade du premier Hunger Games lorsque nous avions rejoint Cinna et Katniss plus magnifique que jamais elle m'avait fait cette réflexion qui m'avais fait rire « attention, tu bave » elle avait directement compris mes sentiments pour Katniss et en dehors de Delly qui me connaissais depuis l'enfance, c'était la seule à le savoir. Enfin avant que je ne l'avoue devant tout Panem. Je pensai alors avec amertume à Snow qui l'avais fait abattre froidement juste parce qu'elle était ma styliste, c'est horrible de faire une chose pareil, même si plein de gens me répète que ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, si j'était mort dans ces premiers jeux toutes ces personnes n'aurait pas trouver la mort pour m'avoir approché . Mais les enfants continueraient atrocement de s'entretuer dans une arène pensais-je avec rage. Pourquoi l'être humain à une telle capacité d'autodestruction ? Pensais-je en me battant contre ma cravate que je n'arrivais pas à nouer. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans que je le remarque et qu'un petit rire se fasse<br>-laisse-moi t'aider souris Delly en passant la porte.  
>Je me laissai donc faire en souriant<br>-Alors comment se sent le futur marier ?  
>-Stresser avouait-je avant de regarder dehors. Tu sais Delly j'aimerais qu'ils soient là dit-je sans lâcher le ciel du regard, mon père qui me serrais dans ces bras en me disant à quel point il est fier, ma mère , j'adorerais voir la tête qu'elle ferai de me voir épouser Katniss souris-je et mes frères avec leurs fiancés, femme ou qui sais peut-être même enfants qu'ils auraient pu avoir qui viendrai me charrier comme à leur habitude surtout lorsque je suis revenu des jeux<p>

-c'est vrai, je m'en souviens sourit-elle, ils n'arrêtaient pas de t'appeler Roméo, ou leur petit champion ... Mais je pense qu'au fond, ils étaient justes rassurer de retrouver leur petit frère entier, après ton départ pour le capitole, ils étaient abattu, alors quand tu est revenu, c'était juste un rêve pour eux puis tu t'est porté volontaire pour les 2 éme jeux. Face à des tueurs professionnels et en plus avec Katniss dans l'arène, ils savaient que tu ne reviendrais surement pas dit-elle en fixant le sol  
>-Et pourtant, c'est le contraire qui s'est passé, c'est eux qui ne reviendront jamais dis-je à mon tour les larmes aux yeux.<br>-Peeta soufflât doucement Delly . Non, je ne peux pas te laisser déprimer, pas aujourd'hui, c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, tu vas te marier avec la fille que t'as toujours aimer ce n'est pas rien ca sourit-elle  
>-T'as toujours raison, tu le sais ca ? Dis-je en déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue la faisant sourire<br>-je suis heureuse pour toi Peeta , vraiment, quand je t'ai vu après ... Enfin après que tu sois revenu du capitole , j'avais vraiment peur de ne jamais retrouver le Peeta si gentil que tout le monde adore. Tu étais si dur et froid, surtout avec Katniss , ce n'était tellement pas toi. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es revenu, totalement toi-même sourit-elle  
>-Pas totalement Delly , mais je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est revenu pareil, l'important, c'est qu'on soit toujours les uns avec les autres<br>-Exactement sourit-elle tandis que la porte s'ouvrait laissant passer madame Everdeen  
>-je vais vous laisser dis alors Delly en sortant tandis que je fixais ma future belle mère , j'était heureux qu'elle sois là pour Katniss , même si elles n'étaient pas en très bon terme, je sais qu'elles ont besoin l'une de l'autre<br>-alors comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-elle ?  
>-Ca va, enfin, je veux dire elle me rend heureux vraiment et vous ne m'en voulez pas de l'épouser hein ? Demandais-je un peu inquiet<br>-Peeta rigolât elle quand j'avais dit qu'elle était trop jeune pour se marier et que je te tenais à l'œil, c'était pour les médias, pour rendre ca plus vrai, mais aujourd'hui tout est réel, ma fille est vraiment amoureuse de toi et puis elle a presque 20 alors c'est normal. C'est l'âge à laquelle je me suis marié enfin, je suppose que tu le sais vu ce que j'ai entendu pendant les premiers Hunger Games  
>-Pour ?<br>-Que ton père t'avait parlé que je l'ai quitté pour mon mari  
>-Ah oui dis-je géné, c'est vrai que j'avais un peu oublié qu'on était filmé à ce moment-là dis-je gêné<br>-Oh ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'était juste drôle de voir le visage que ta mère ma lâcher avant de fusiller ton père du regard  
>-J'imagine oui souris-je en imaginant très bien la scène<br>-Tu sais dans un sens, je trouve que ma fille et moi, nous ressemblons plus qu'elle ne le croit  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Il s'semblerait que nous aillons les mêmes goûts en matière d'homme, soit le boulanger blond et très mignon, soit le minier brun très beau. Mais dans mon cas comme celui de ma fille, je sais que nous avons fait le bon choix  
>-Heu ... Merci dis-je gêner<br>-Au fait Peeta je ne t'ai jamais remercié  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ma fille, tu l'as protégé dans les 2 arènes , tu as été là pour elle quand je n'ai plus eu la force et surtout tu l'as rend heureuse et ça, ça n'as pas de prix pour moi après tout, elle est tout ce qu'il me reste dit-elle le regard triste  
>-Oh, vous savez, on s'est protégé et avons été l'un pour l'autre et c'est ça qui compte<br>-Sans doute, bon, je vais voir Katniss dit-elle en tournant les talons. Ah une dernière chose Peeta tutoie moi après tout, on fait bientôt partie de la même famille  
>-D'accord souris-je tandis que la porte se refermait<p>

« Point de vue d'Haymitch »  
>une fois prêt j'avais rejoint les invités dans la prairie avant de décider de remonter appeler Peeta pour quil aille se placer la cérémonie allant commencer et dieu sais que Effie déteste les retard, cette pensées me fit sourir avec les quelques années où j'avais travaillé avec elle qu'est ce qu'elle pouvais m'enerver avec ces manis de la politesse et du respect des horaires. D'ailleur c'est bizarre que je ne l'ai pas encore croisé, certes ca faisait depuis 2 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu mais bon elle ne passe quand même pas inaperçu. Tout en continuant de penser, j'arrivai à la chambre ou Peeta se préparait<br>-Alors notre fils du boulanger, il est prêt ?  
>-Il est prêt finit Peeta en sortant avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Au fait Haymitch, vous l'avez déjà vu ?<br>-Non, et même si c'était le cas, je ne te le dirais pas, tu vas bientôt la retrouver ta fille du feu dis-je en le poussant pour qu'il avance avant de toquer à la porte de la chambre de Katniss ou sa mère vient m'ouvrir  
>-ca va être l'heure lui dis-je<br>-Oh très bien, on descend dit-elle en partant suivis de 4 autres personnes. La dernière me saluant. Plutôt mignonne pensais-je en observant la femme descendre avant de rentrer dans la pièce  
>-dis moi chérie, c'était qui la femme avec ton équipe de préparation ?<br>-Quoi ? Demandât, elle en tournant la tête vers moi apparemment, elle ne m'avait absolument pas écouté  
>-Rien laisse tomber chéri, il est tant d'y aller dis-je en lui tendant mon bras sur lequel elle s'accrochât et nous descendîmes.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Nous avons ensuite attendu que la musique ne démarre pour avancer entre les gens Peeta attendants debout devant nous. Les regardant tous les 2 se bouffer du regard, je ne pue exciser un sourire oui mes gamins avaient grandi peut-être un peu avec mon aide, mais surtout par leur force et leur courage. Quand je les ai vu débarquer cette année-là Peeta balançant mon verre et Katniss me menaçant d'un couteau, je sue que tout allait être différent, et plus ca avançais plus j'en était persuadé. Quand Peeta par un coup de génie à avouer ces sentiments pour elle en direct, je compris alors pourquoi ils seraient différents. Même si je n'ai compris qu'après la technique de Peeta avec les carrières, je savais que je devais faire quelque chose puis cette idée de monter d'audimat me germa dans l'esprit et le coup fantastique des baies les sauva tous les 2. Mais voilà, il venait d'engager une révolte et pour elle tout ca n'était que du cinéma. J'aurai espéré qu'elle se rende compte que non quand je les ai trouvé dans le même lit une nuit de la tournée avant qu'Effie ne fasse d'ailleurs tourner le potin dans un sens, c'était peut-être bénéfique qui sais. Mais enfin de compte avec le jeu de l'expiation, je me devais de les sauver. Les connaissant et voyant bien que leurs sentiments évoluaient, je ne pensais pas qu'ils se sépareraient. Mais tout à changer et quand il est revenu en véritable arme de Snow j'ai bien cru qu'il avait réussi à me les briser tous les 2 . Heureusement, j'ai su faire comprendre les choses à Katniss et encore une fois, ils se sont montrés plus forts que ce que n'importe qui aurait espérer . Oui, c'est gamin sont mes protégés et ils méritent d'être heureux enfin pensais-je alors qu'on arrivait à côté de Peeta je lui confiai donc Katniss sachant très bien qu'il s'en occupera mieux que n'importe qui. Pendant la cérémonie, je ne pue m'empêcher de fixer tout le monde. Mais où est Effie bon sang ? Elle devrait être là à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps un peu comme le fait la jolie femme qui était sortie de la chambre de Katniss . Enfin la cérémonie se termina et je retrouvai le jeune couple un verre à la main  
>-Haymitch sérieusement, tu ne sais pas t'en empêcher ? Sourpira Katniss<br>-Oh du calme ma jolie, il faut faire la fête pour vous  
>-Oh les enfants, vous avez été merveilleux fit une voix très énervante derrière moi. Je n'en reviens pas, c'est le plus beau mariage que j'ai jamais vu. Haymitch dit-elle en se tournant vers moi tu te met déjà à boir soupirat elle<br>-On se connaît ? Demandais-je perdu à la jolie femme que je n'arrête décidément pas de voir aujourd'hui.  
>Celle si paru à la fois offusque et ne pas comprendre ma question tandis que Peeta et Katniss n'arrêtaient pas de rire<br>-Haymitch c'est Effie rigolas Peeta

-Ef... Sérieusement dis-je en me retournant vers elle  
>-Mais bien sûr dit-elle en partant visiblement vexes<br>-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Elle s'est démaquiller, à retier ces perruques affreuses et à adopter un look un tout petit peu moin exantrique me répondis simplement Katniss comme si ca tombais sous le sens.  
>- Bon ce n'est pas le tout de ça mais vous devez assurer la danse les jeunes marié dis-je pour changer de sujet les poussant sur la piste de danse sous le regard de tous.<br>Quelques couples les suivirent ensuite, comme Annie avec son fils qu'elle tenait dans ces bras, madame Hawthorne et son plus jeune fils, Sae boui boui et sa fille, Delly et un ami de Peeta qui avait survécu au bombardement,… Quand la danse fut finie Peeta m'adressa alors un signe pour me montrer qu'il me confiait sa femme pour la prochaine danse. En ronchonnant quelque peu, j'y allai quand même après tout, je suis un ancien gagnant des Hunger Games , j'avais appris à danser pour ces cérémonies barbantes du Capitol .

« Point de vue de Gale »  
>J'observais Peeta et Katniss danser sur la piste de danse, elle avait l'air heureuse, et même si ca me fait mal de l'admettre que ce ne sois pas moi qui remplis ce rôle. J'observasse ensuite les autres personnes aller sur la piste de danse. Annie à l'air heureuse avec son fils , même si elle à toujours cette même lueur de tristesse dans le regard . Celle qui est apparue quand elle a appris la mort de Finnick . Elle s'est alors laissé complétement aller, se laissant mourir pour rejoindre l'amour de sa vie et ca me faisait mal de la voir ainsi car même si je la connaissait pas vraiment c'était une gentille fille qui avait connu toutes les horreur que les gagnants ont connu et elle ne méritais vraiment pas ca, tout comme Finnick ne méritais pas de mourir, ce jour là il m'as sauvé la vie et je ne saurais jamais le remercier, mais il lui à quand même laisser une raison de se battre, oui Finnick n'avais apparement pas pu se résoudre à l'abandonner seule pensais-je avec mélancoli. Mon regard partit ensuite sur mon frère et ma sœur qui rigolait à danser ensemble. Ils ont vraiment grandi pendant mon absence, ils sont carrément devenus de jeunes ados sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais trop pris par mon travail dans le 2 pour être là pour eux, mais je leur envoyais toujours la moitié de ma paye pour qu'ils aient de quoi manger et cette pensée me rassurait, maintenant, j'avais les moyens de les nourrir correctement. Je vis ensuite Peeta passé devant moi avant de m'observer et de se crisper. Il n'avait pas encore aperçu ma présence jusqu'ici et il devait se demander quoi, mais il ne dit rien et continua son chemin<br>-Mellark attend le retins-je  
>-Je ... C'est elle qui t'a demandé de venir ?<br>-Non, c'est sa mère, elle ne le sait que depuis 2 heures que je suis là  
>-Oh tant mieux<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-ca dois lui faire du bien que tu sois là, elle souffrais de ton absence, tu sais me dit-il d'un sourire sincère<br>Bordel, je suis sensé lui en vouloir de s'être marié avec la fille que j'aime, mais ce mec est beaucoup trop gentil, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, sans compter tout ce qu'il a vécu, je sais que si la situation était inversé, il se serrai évincer et serai rester là juste pour veiller sur Katniss . Après tout, ils ont été de l'avant ensemble et il est temps pour moi de faire pareil  
>-je ... Félicitation en tout cas dis-je le plus sincèrement du monde. Tu sais, je pense que ca n'aurait pas fonctionner entre nous<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-On est trop semblable, on se détruisait plus l'un l'autre qu'autre chose alors que toi, tu l'as reconstruit justement. Tu l'as reconstruit de ce que je lui ai fait<br>-Je ne pense pas que se soit ta faute Gale . Pour Prim tu ne dois pas t'en tenir pour responsable, et même si elle ne l'admettra pas Katniss en est consciente dit-il avant de partir rejoindre Effie ou du moins la nouvelle Effie et de l'emmener sur la piste de danse  
>-Alors beau gosse ca fait un bail dis une voix féminine à côté de moi<br>J'aperçus alors Johanna assise sur la chaise à côté de moi. Ces cheveux avaient repoussé et j'avoue que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais elle est magnifique  
>-c'est vrai qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?<br>-Oh, tu sais comme d'habitude, je suis retourné dans mon district pas grand chose à faire quand on ausse pas approcher l'horrible tueuse à la hache  
>-Je ne trouve pas que tu fasses vraiment peur dis-je pour la rassurer<br>-je sais, je l'ai toujours dit à Katniss  
>Sa remarque me fit rigoler et nous avons commencé à discuter longement<p>

« Point de vue d'Haymitch »  
>-Alors on apprécie la journée chérie ?<br>-Plutôt répondit-elle  
>-Tant mieux, le geai moqueur doit prouver qu'il a relevé la tête, or de l'eau<br>-Seulement parce qu'il avait une bouée de sauvetage dit-elle en fixant Peeta  
>-Je sais dis-je simplement tandis que la chanson se finit Peeta et elle échangèrent un regard d'accord et sans que je ne comprennes rien, je me retrouva à danser avec Effie tandis que Katniss rejoint sa mère et Peeta Delly<br>Après un moment de blanc gênant, je décidai d'engager la conversation  
>-Ca ... Vous change ... D'être comme ca dis-je en cherchant mes mots, je vous préfère ainsi<br>-Merci dit-elle légèrement gêné tandis que je remarqua ces yeux, je n'en connaissais pas la couleur vu qu'elle portait tout le temps des lentilles de couleur, mais là, je pues les observer à souhait, il s'était d'un très beau vert, pas comme ceux qu'avait Finnick , non, un verre plus foncé, mais que je trouvais envoutant.  
>Cette danse passa rapidement, trop à mon goût et je partis me reprendre un verre avant de m'exclipser dehors , j'avais besoin d'air . Quelques minutes après, je sentis quelqu'un venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je savais exactement qui s'était sans même me retourner<br>-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Haymitch ?  
>-rien, c'est juste se mariage , me dire que malgré que se sont des vainqueurs, ils ont réussi mais ils ont aussi tout perdu et je pense à la rébellions , si on l'avais fait plus tôt, on aurait pu sauver tant de gamins, tous ceux qui sont mort dans cette aréne que nous devions nous occupez mais que nous avons rien su faire . Chaque nuit, ils me reviennent en cauchemars, comme ceux que j'ai moi-même tuer dans l'arène<br>-Moi aussi dit-elle, j'y pense tout le temps, dire que c'est moi qui les conduisais à cette mort horrible,en grandissant au capitole, on nous fait croire que ces jeux sont tout à fait normaux et naturelle, mais à chaque Hunger games je voyait le regard de mon père qui désapprouvais totalement ca , et je ne comprenais pas, ma mère m'ayant élevé en tant que dame de la haute société me faisant comprendre qu'il fallait absolument se faire un nom au capitol. Alors pour son plaisir, je suis entré à l'académie des hôtes et hôtesses, puis on m'a assigné au district 12. Beaucoup me regardaient de haut et ma mère m'a même dit que je devais absolument tout faire pour réussir à me faire monter dans les districts pour le prestige. Mais lors des premiers Hunger games ou je fut hôtesse quand je me suis attaché à ces enfants et que j'ai du les voir mourir, j'ai compris, compris le regard de mon père et la peine des district à chaque Hunger Games . Mais j'étais une fille du capitol trop embarquer dans tous ca , j'ai donc dû prendre sur moi et afficher un masque de fille de la haute société, se masque que j'était obligé d'afficher tout le temps parce que j'était effrayé et qu'au Capitol on dois faire ce qu'on te dis de faire sous peine de mourir, mais qu'est-ce que ma vie avait de plus importante qu'eux ?  
>Je la regardai alors choquer , j'avais toujours cru qu'Effie était une personne doté d'une intélligence inférieur comme tous ceux du capitol d'ailleurs et qu'elle était insensible à ce qui se passais dans l'aréne mais au fond c'était juste un masque .<br>Elle me regarda alors inquiète tandis que je plongeais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne répondit d'abord pas, trop choqué puis elle se détendit tout doucement. Puis en se décollant de moi, elle posa son front sur le mien  
>-Je vais retourner au Capitol tu sais soufflât elle doucement<br>-oui répondis-je tout bas avant de me lever d'un coup, j'avais besoin de rafraîchissement

« Point de vue de Katniss »  
>La cérémonie se passa bien vite et tout le monde rentrât chez lui ou dans la maison de vainqueur que ceux du capitol et d'autres district occupais pour que Peeta et moi puissions profiter de notre nuit de noces . Le lendemain toujours la tête sur sa poitrine, je le réveillai d'un rapide baiser<br>-Bonjour madame Mellark me dit-il en souriant  
>Directement, ce nom me fit frémir<br>-Madame Mellark dis-je en jouant avec ma bague, j'aime plutôt bien souris-je avant de me lever  
>-Où vas-tu ?<br>-Je ... J'aimerais aller chasser avec Gale tu sais, il repart tantôt et ...  
>-Katniss c'est très bien justement va t'amuser me sourit-il<br>-Merci de toujours comprendre dis-je en souriant l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de partir vers le bois pour me rendre à l'endroit où on se retrouvait toujours lui et moi.  
>-Hey Catnip se fit une voix derrière moi<br>-Salut dis-je en souriant  
>Nous avons ensuite commencé à chasser en rigolant ce qui m'avait vraiment manqué. Après 2 h de chasse, nous nous sommes assis prêts du lac<br>-Tu te rappelles de la conversation qu'on avait eue ici le jour de la moisson ?  
>-Oui très bien oui dis-je le regard dans l'eau<br>-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voudrais jamais te marier  
>-Et pourtant, tout a tellement changé depuis ce jour-là<br>-Tout comme nous  
>-Tu crois qu'on en serait ou si le nom de Prim n'avait pas été tiré ?<br>-Surement au même endroit, peut être que se serai avec moi que tu serais marié, et les enfants auraient continué à vivre dans la peur. Répondit-il le regard dans le vide  
>Après ca nous avons décidé de rentrer le train de Gale partant bientôt<p>

« Point de vue de Johanna »  
>-Annie, tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de hurler ton gamin ralais-je en entrant dans la cuisine, il m'as réveillé<br>-Mais il est 11h  
>-Même soupirais-je qu'est-ce qu'il a ?<br>-Je crois qu'il fait ces dents dit-elle paniqué  
>-Bah, c'est rien ca va lui passer, il faut juste lui trouver une occupation pour lui changer les idées<br>-et tu proposes quoi ?  
>-Reste ici, je reviens dis-je en montant dans ma chambre pour attraper mon sac. Je trouvai alors un objet que Finnick m'avait offert avant de partir pour le Capitol sachant très bien dans quel état d'énervement j'étais de ne pas avoir pu y aller. Je repartis ensuite en bas et tandis l'objet au mini Finnick qui arrêta de pleurer en observant le petit trident que je lui tendais avant de l'attraper et de jouer avec<br>-Mais ca pourrais le blesser dis Annie  
>-Mais non il n'y à pas de risque puis c'est le fils de Finnick il saura le manier<br>J'observât alors mon fieul plus qu'heureux avec son trident. Je souris alors légèrement, il n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés ce gamin, comme son père, il pouvait être attachant.  
>Après cela nous sommes partis faire notre sac avant de partir à la gare . Annie venait de grimper dans le train lorsque je vis Gale arrivé en compagnie de Katniss pour la serrer dans ces bras<br>-Gnangnan souflais-je en me redirigeant vers le train avant d'entendre mon prénom  
>-Johanna attend me dis Gale qui m'avait rattrapé .<br>-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hawthorne  
>-Je viens avec toi<br>-Ou ca ?  
>-Ben au district 7, je n'ai plus rien à faire au 2 alors on m'a proposé un travail là-bas. Et puis comme ca je pourrais prouver à ceux de ton district que tu ne fait pas si peur que ca<br>-Si tu y tiens dis-je en montant dans le train pour ne pas montrer que l'idée de ne plus être seule me rendais heureuse


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, avant de poster ce chapitre ( avec du retard, je suis désolé) j'aimerai vous remercier pour vos reviews , ça fait plaisir et ça me donne pas mal de conseiller voilà j'espère vraiment que ma fiction vous plaît :)

« Point de vue d'Effie »  
>Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les autres à bord du train, je vis Peeta rejoindre Katniss en courant lui disant que Haymitch avait été emmener d'urgence chez sa mère . Ils se retournèrent alors vers moi apercevant mon sac que j'avais laissé tomber au sol<br>-On y va dis-je simplement les obligeant à me suivre comprenant que je ne prendrais pas le train aujourd'hui  
>Nous avons donc tout les 3 rejoints la maison de Haymitch encore plus en désordre que dans mes souvenirs. Et nous sommes entrées dans la pièce pour trouver la mère de Katniss debout à côté de lui allonger dans le lit inconscient<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demandais-je en m'approchant du lit de l'ancien mentor ?  
>-Il était saoul, il a surement voulu monter dormir et il a dévaler les escaliers avant de se prendre un sacré coup sur la tête, il à maintenant une légère commission, mais ca aurai pu être plus grave me répondit-elle sur un ton qui se voulais rassurant<br>-Quand je dis qu'il doit arrêter de boire soupirât Katniss à l'entrée de la chambre à côté de Peeta  
>-Oh Katniss tu saurai aller voir Annie du coup ? Elle va rester avec moi le temps qu'Haymitch se remette puis nous repartirons aux 4 ensemble<br>-Bien sûr dit-elle en partant de la chambre Peeta sur ces talons.  
>Je regardai alors madame Everdeen , elle avait du également constater le regard que lui lançais Katniss un mélange de reconnaissance de prendre soin d'Annie alors qu'elle n'avais plus personne et de tristesse, car elle aurai préférer qu'elle agisse ainsi aussi pour elle et Prim .<br>-Elle vous a pardonner, vous savez ausais-je dire doucement après quelques minutes de silence. C'est juste qu'elle a un peu du mal avec l'enfance qu'elle à eu et le fait qu'elle se sois retrouvé seule après la guerre. C'est juste qu'elle a un peu du mal avec l'enfance qu'elle à eu et le fait qu'elle se sois retrouvé seule après la guerre.  
>-Comme elle me soupirât elle les yeux pleins de remords<br>-Mais elle a Peeta ici, vous qui s'occupe de vous ?  
>-Je crois que Katniss s'est assez occupé de moi pendant son enfance, maintenant, c'est moi qui m'occupe des autres<br>-Exactement dis-je d'un sourire doux, c'est pour ca que votre fille est fière de vous, car vous avez relevez la tête en vous occupant d'une jeune femme fragile qui à tout perdu et qui est maintenant une jeune maman. Seulement votre fille est borné beaucoup trop souris-je en repensant aux nombreuses fois où elle ne m'avait pas écouté et qu'elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête  
>-Ça, c'est vrai rigolas légèrement madame Everdeen c'est son père tout cracher dit-elle avec mélancolie ...Au fait mademoiselle Trinket...<br>-Oh appelez moi Effie souris-je  
>-D'accord Effie sourit-elle merci d'avoir pris soin de ma fille pendant qu'elle était dans l'arène<br>-Oh ... Pour ca vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne, celui qu'il faut remercier, c'est Haymitch , moi, je n'ai fait que piocher le nom de sa petite sœur ce qui à constituer sa descente aux enfer comme tous les autres enfants  
>-Effie si vous ne l'aviez pas fait quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait à votre place et surement pas quelqu'un comme vous qui traitais les enfants comme des êtres humains et non comme des bouts de viande ce que la plupart des hôtes et hôtesses faisait dailleur . Puis Katniss m'as expliquer qu'au début c'est beaucoup vous qui aviez tout fait pour trouver des sponsors, mais que vous ne pouviez malheureusement pas signer les contrats de plus vous avez réussi à faire réagir Haymitch<br>-Oh ca c'est grâce à Katniss et Peeta , surtout Katniss moi, je n'ai fait que le trainer par la peau des fesses jusqu'au sponsor rigolais-je, il faut dire qu'il est très borné lui aussi  
>-J'ai cru comprendre oui. Bon, il faut que je lui redonne des médicaments dit-elle en se penchant vers la petite armoire à côté du lit<br>-Attendez montrer moi ce que je dois faire et lui donner et je m'en occuperai, vous devriez aller vous reposer aussi.  
>-Vous êtes sûr ?<br>-Certaine, si je sais m'occuper de Haymitch réveillé croyez moi que l'endormi sera du gâteau souris-je

Une fois tous les médicaments donnés et madame Everdeen partis, je m'assis à côté d'Haymitch et lui pris doucement la main  
>-je n'aurai pas dû essayer de partir soupirais-je pourquoi je devais rentrer au capitol ? Je n'ai plus ma place là-bas. Mais l'ais-je seulement déjà eu ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Mais en tout cas sache que maintenant, je reste, tous les anciens gagnants ont quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux ou une occupation, Katniss et Peeta sont là l'un pour l'autre, Annie à son fils et madame Everdeen , Beetee à son travail, Enobaria ne dois pas être très perturbé après tout, Johanna à sa rage perpétuel, mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu as en dehors de l'alcool ? Mais c'est fini, je vais m'occuper de toi en commençant par mettre un peu d'ordre ici, c'est une véritable porcherie pensais-je en observant les vêtements, les cadavres de bouteille et toutes sortes de chose par terre. Je déposai ensuite doucement sa main sur le lit et me levai pour me mettre à la tâche<p>

« Point de vue de Katniss »  
>Après être sortis de chez Haymitch je rejoins notre maison main dans la main avec Peeta<br>-Tu penses que ca va aller pour Haymitch ?  
>-Tu a entendu ta mère , puis Effie est avec lui<br>-C'est vrai dis-je en ouvrant la porte. Tu as entendu ta mère, puis Effie est avec lui Demandai-je trouvant Gale , Johnanna , Annie et Finnick junior dans ces bras dans ma cuisine  
>-Ben, on a vu que ta mére n'arrivais pas on a décider de racompagner Annie ici dis Gale en repoussant Buttercup qui se collais à lui<br>-Et votre train ?  
>-Bah, on prendra le prochain dans 3 jours dit Johanna en s'affalant dans le canapé<br>-je suis désolé du dérangement Katniss dit Annie

-On non ne t'inquiète pas, le maire à repris la maison des vainqueur qu'il nous avait prêter pour les invités du mariage, mais vous pouvez toujours dormir ici répondis Peeta en souriant  
>-Moi ca me va dis Johanna<br>-D'ailleur Annie, tu devrais profiter du faite qu'on soit tous là pour te reposer un peu pendant qu'on s'occupe de Finnick dis Peeta en lui prenant le bébé des bras délicatement pour le lové contre son torce comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie .  
>Lorsque je le vis ainsi mon cœur ratas un battement. La conversation d'hier me revint en tête et le rêve que j'avais fait dans l'arène voyant les enfants de Peeta courir dans le champ aussi.<br>-Merci dis la voix d'Annie me coupant dans ma rêverie en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Au fait Peeta dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Tu sais Finnick n'a toujours pas de parrain et tous nos proches à Finnick et moi sont mort et je sais que tu es un de ces rares amis encore en vie, alors je me demandais si ... Tu accepterais de devenir son parrain  
>-Moi ? Demandât, il choqué ... Je ... Bien sûr que j'accepte Annie dit-il en plongeant son regard bleu vers le bébé rayonnant encore plus que d'habitude tandis que cette sensation étrange dans le ventre me revint.<br>-Merci Peeta dit-elle en montant les marches  
>-Super du coup, j'ai plus à jouer les marraine rigolas faussement Johanna<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas Jo, je ne te volerai pas ta place au prêt du petit lui sourit Peeta  
>-Oh, je n'ai pas peur de toi Mellark sourit-elle en le défiant du regard<br>Ces 2 là on toujours eu une relation que je ne comprendrai probablement jamais depuis qu'ils ont été retenus au Capitol ensemble. Johanna m'avait une fois avoué que malgré que Peeta subisse des tortures pires que les siennes, il n'arrêtais pas d'essayer d'empêcher qu'on la torture quitte à avoir des corrections encore pire. Je pense que depuis même si Johanna ne l'avouras jamais elle se sens redevable envert lui puis elle s'est attaché à lui. 

« Point de vue d'Haymitch »

Je me réveillai difficilement observant la fenêtre vue la luminosité, je pense que nous sommes le matin. Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Me demandais-je tandis que je constatais que j'étais dans mon lit. J'observai alors la pièce autour. J'étais bien chez moi, mais pourtant rien n'y ressemblait, tout était rangé et propre. Je me levai alors avec la tête qui tourne, mais je me repris vite. Avant de descendre l'escalier. Ou l'étage d'en bas se trouvait être encore plus propre avait des fleurs posées sur la table  
>-Haymitch tu ne dois pas te lever voyons fit une voix très aigu derrière moi<br>-Et toi, tu ne devrais pas avoir une voix aussi énervante pourtant, on s'y fait tout les 2  
>Elle me regarda alors outrer<br>-Haymitch Abernaty et ou sont vos manière dit-elle les mains sur les hanches  
>-Rester au capitol dis-je cyniquement qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma maison<br>-Je lui ai donné un coup de jeune  
>-Je ne t'ai rien demandé<br>-Mais enfin Haymitch ce n'était plus possible de vivre dans des conditions pareilles  
>-Tu vois, ca à toujours été ça ton problème , tu veux toujours tout contrôler princesse dis-je en me servant un verre<br>-Haymitch lâche ca voyons, ca ne sers à rien, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais ce n'est pas la solution  
>-Non, tu ne sais pas hurlai-je, tu n'as pas dû voir tout ceux que tu aimes mourir, tout comme ceux que tu devais protéger juste pour le plaisir du capitol , tu sais là d'ou tu viens<br>-Je ... Tu ne peux pas me dire ça dit-elle choquer moi aussi, j'ai perdu ma famille pendant cette guerre  
>-Grand bien alors forcément, tu sais ce qu'on ressens quand on a des cauchemars de nos Hunger Games peut-être ? Tu sais quoi ? Sors de ma maison reprend tes foutus bonnes manières, ta manie du rangement et fou le camp hurlais-je tandis que ces yeux se remplir de larmes avant de quitter ma maison en courant.<br>La voir ainsi si frêles tel un chaton en danger et penser que c'est moi qui lui avait fait ca me fit me détester encore plus si c'est même possible. C'est pourquoi je regrettai directement mes paroles tandis que la porte d'entrer se claqua me laissant seul à nouveau. Mais ca vaut mieux ainsi de toute façon, je fais souffrir tout ceux qui m'entoure ou je les mets en danger autant que je passe le reste de mes pitoyables jours à m'occuper des oies.

« Point de vue de Katniss »  
>Ce matin, je me retrouvai seule avec une place froide à côté de moi. Je déteste quand Peeta quitte le lit sans me prévenir. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas réveillé. Je décidai donc de me lever et descendis doucement l'escalier. Je trouvai alors Johanna dos à moi, Finnick junior dans ces bras, elle semble loin de son énervement habituel, elle sourit , pas défiante ou provocatrice, un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle joue tranquillement avec son fieul comme si rien ne l'entourais. L'observant ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer que son masque de ces Hunger Games de fille fragile n'est peut-être pas si faux que ça. Mais Johanna ne me pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir observé dans une telle situation de faiblesse. Je décide donc de remonter tout doucement les escaliers. Avant de les redescende bruillament . Elle reprend alors vite son expression habituelle et pose Finnick dans sa chaise haute.<br>-Ce n'est pas trop tôt me dit-elle d'un sourire de défi  
>-T'avais qu'à me réveiller dis-je en haussant les épaules. Où sont les autres ?<br>-Annie dort , ta mère est partie en ville me laissant m'occuper du gamin et les garçons sont partis chasser, je crois.  
>Annie dort, ta mère est partie en ville me laissant m'occuper du gamin et les garçons sont partis chasser, je crois. Imaginer Gale et Peeta partis ensemble entre « mecs » et l'idée la plus absurde que j'ai jamais entendue . Et puis Peeta est nul pour la chasse. Non, cette idée ne me plaît vraiment pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment<p>

« Point de vue de Gale »  
>-Katniss avait raison soupirais-je, tu fais vraiment plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphant<br>-Je voudrais bien t'y voir avec une jambe en moins me dit-il en me défiant du regard  
>-Ok , ca va dis-je en haussant les épaules<br>-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir me dit-il perdu  
>-Je ne sais pas, je pense que ce serait pas mal de parler<br>-On a déjà parlé non ? Me demandât, il en haussant un sourcil  
>-Ouai enfin, je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu faire un effort de communication pour Katniss . Après tout si elle t'a épousé, c'est que tu ne dois pas être si mal pour un gars de la ville dis-je sur un ton de défis<br>-alors c'est parce que je viens de la ville que tu me détestes dit-il sur le ton de plaisanterie  
>-ca puis le faite que t'ai épouser la fille que j'aimais n'aidais pas forcément répondis-je sur le même ton avant de tirer avec mon arbalète sur un écureuil<br>-tu sais Mellark je t'ai jamais dit, mais je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver ta famille  
>Il me regarda alors héballi ne s'attendant surement pas à ces paroles<br>-Bah, tu n'y es pour rien, je pense que tu as déjà sauvé pas mal de monde  
>-Ouai mais j'ai essayé, je t'assure, mais très peu de gens de la ville m'on écouter<p>

-Puis ma mère n'aurait jamais écouter un garçon de la veine ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ça  
>-Je pense que c'est ce qu'on fait tous non ? Lui demandais-je en levant un sourcil<br>-c'est vrai admit-il. Après tout s'y, j'étais mort à mes premiers Hunger Games avec le coup de Cato tout aurait été plus simple  
>-c'est exactement ce que je disais. On ne fait la morale les uns aux autres, mais au fond, on est tout pareil, on s'en veut d'avoir survécu et pas d'autre. Et si j'avais si, s'il m'était arrivé ça peut être que ... C'est complétement con tout ça,ca ne les ramèneras pas. Je pense que maintenant ce qu'on a, à faire, c'est vivre pour eux<br>-probablement dit, il en continuant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Alors comment c 'est le district 2  
>-bah différent, il a fallu remettre tout ce district en ordre et l'habituer à ne plus vivre attacher au Capitol<br>-et en dehors de ton travail t'as rencontrer quelqu'un ?  
>-Tu veux vraiment parler fille avec moi ? Demandais-je en levant un sourcil<br>-Bah, je ne sais pas, je voulais juste t'aider, je te dois bien ça après tout  
>-tu ne me dois rien dis-je en secouant la tête. Et puis ne te vexe pas, mais si j'ai besoin de parler de fille ce n'est pas avec toi que j'en parlerai<br>-Ah oui et à qui alors ? À Katniss ? À tes frères et sœurs ? Me dit-il sur un ton moqueur  
>Mais ses paroles me font me rendre compte qu'en dehors de mon travail, ma famille et Katniss dont j'ai failli perdre l'amitié, je n'ai rien<br>-Bah, je ne chercher rien pour le moment de toute façon dis-je en haussant les épaules. Puis au pire il y a Haymitch dis-je le faisant exploser de rire sachant très bien que le gagnant n'y connaît rien en fille et me déteste ou en tout cas ne m'aime pas beaucoup  
>Nous continuons ensuite à chasser en silence. Certes, je ne pense pas que je deviendrai un jour ami avec Peeta Mellark , cette perceptive me paraît beaucoup trop farfelu mais pourquoi ne pas m'entendre avec ? Je n'ai plus rien à lui reprocher. Nous décidons enfin de faire demi-tour dans les bois lorsqu'il commence à pleuvoir. Lorsque nous passons le grillage, il pleut maintenant des cordes. Nous nous dépêchons alors de rejoindre le village des vainqueurs. Je me précipite vers la maison de Katniss avant de voir Peeta faire demi-tour . Quand je regarde dans sa direction, je le vois courir vers un corps inanimé plus loin au sol.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

-Effie hurle t'il en la secouant  
>Mais elle ne lui répond, son corps entier est pris de spasmes et les larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler sur ces joues. Sachant très bien qu'elle ne lui répondra pas, Peeta l'attrape dans ces bras. Et se dirige vers chez lui et Katniss ou je lui ouvre la porte.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandat Katniss en nous rejoignant dans le couloir  
>-j'en sais rien, on l'a trouvé comme ca lui répondi Peeta en montant les escaliers, il faut que t'aille chercher ta mére<br>-Ok j'y vais dit-elle en sortant de la maison en courant.

« Point de vue de Peeta »

-Alors comment va-t-elle ? Demandais-je alors que madame Everdeen nous rejoint dans le salon  
>-elle était en hypotension. Je l'ai réchauffé et je lui ai donné du sirop pour le sommeil, elle doit se reposer, nous verrons bien demain<br>-Merci maman dis sincèrement Katniss tendit qu'elle lui répondit d'un sourire rassurant  
>-bon, je vais faire à manger dis-je en partant à la cuisine<br>-Après 10 minutes, j'entendis quelqu'un arriver derrière moi  
>-Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça ce matin dis-je sachant très bien qui se trouvais derrière moi<br>-C'est rien, préviens-moi juste la prochaine fois, tu sais que je m'inquiète vite dit-elle en entourant mon ventre de ces bras. Alors ?  
>-Alors quoi ?<br>-qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, toi et Gale  
>-On ne s'est pas battu si c'est ce à quoi tu penses dis-je en mettant le plat dans le four<br>-Je n'ai rien dit là-dessus seulement, je te vois mal passer un moment avec Gale  
>-Pour être honnête moi non plus, mais on a discuté. Bon, je ne dis pas qu'on sera ami un jour non plus, mais on peut bien s'entendre<br>-Sérieusement dit elle en levant un sourcil  
>-Pourquoi ca te paraît si impossible dis-je en souriant<br>-Bah je ...  
>-Tu es vexé qu'il a tourné la page pour toi ? Demandais-je d'un ton moqueur<br>-Quoi ? Non, c'est juste bizarre. Mais merci  
>-De quoi ?<br>-de faire un effort  
>-ce n'était pas mon idée, tu sais<br>-Peut-être, mais, ça m'aide à confirmer mon idée  
>-De quoi ?<br>-Je bien fait de vous épouser monsieur Mellark dit-elle en entourant ma nuque de ces bras  
>-Et vous m'en voyez ravi madame Mellark dis-je en souriant avant d'approcher mes lèvres proches des siennes-là faisant grogner de frustration de ne pas sentir le contact. Et comme à chaque fois, elle tire alors avec force sur mon T-shirt pour retirer l'espace entre nous ce qui me fait à chaque fois éclater de rire avant d'intensifier notre baiser. Je passe alors mes mains sous ces genoux et la porte avant qu'elle ne passe ces jambes autour de mon bassin. Me faisant gémir et je la sens rigoler fier de l'effet qu'elle me procure.<br>-Bon joli ... Oh sérieusement dis la voix de Johanna dégoûter à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il y a des chambres pour ca et puis il y des âmes sensibles ici  
>-Tu es loin d'être une âme sensible Mason répondis défiante Katniss toujours accrocher à moi<br>-Je parlais de Finnick dit-elle blasé. Bon, vous pourriez au moins nous apporter la bouffe avant de faire quoi que se soit dit-elle en repartant vers le salon.  
>-Quand est ce qu'on pourras profiter de notre lune de miel nous soupirat elle enfin en enfouiant sa tête dans mon cou .<p>

-Quand on devra arrêter de veiller sur notre ex mentor et notre hôtesse rigolais-je. D'ailleur dis-je un éclair de lucidité passant dans mon esprit tandis que je reposais Katniss au sol . Effie était sensé veiller sur Haymitch  
>-Tu ne penses quand même pas que Haymitch l'a mis dans un état pareil ? Ca fait 10 ans qu'elle supporte ces critiques mieux que n'importe qui, je pense qu'il y a une autre raison.<br>-Je ne sais pas, on verra avec Effie à son réveil.  
>Nous sommes ensuite partis rejoindre les autres pour manger. L'après midi madame Everdeen allas s'assurer qu'Haymitch allais bien, Johanna décida de faire un tour dans le district le temps s'étant calmé , Gale allas voir sa famille et Annie, Katniss, Finnick et moi sommes partis au lac. Annie observa le lac le regard perdu dans l'eau toute l'après-midi. Pendant que moi, je passai l'après midi à m'occuper de mon fieul sous le regard de Katniss qui essayait d'être discrète<br>Le lendemain après avoir déjeuné, je pris 2 tranches de pain et un café et je les montai dans la chambre de notre ex hôtesse. Je la trouvai alors allongée dans son lit. Sa bouche formant un nom que je reconnus directement comme Haymitch , j'en étais sur, il est responsable de l'état d'Effie, mais pourquoi ? Je secouai alors doucement Effie pour la réveiller et attendre des réponses. Elle ouvrit donc doucement les yeux tandis que je lui souris. Elle se releva donc d'un coup me questionnant du regard  
>-Je vous ai trouvé dehors sous la pluie et je vous ai ramené chez nous. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors par ce temps-là ? Lui demandais-je sur un ton doux<br>Ces yeux fixèrent alors le matelas. Elle était maintenant loin de l'Effie pleine de vie qui avait pioché mon nom lors de la moisson. L'Effie qui se trouvait devant moi était naturel, pitoyable et semblais s'en ficher. Mais surtout son regard montrait une grande souffrance. Oui, elle avait changé comme nous tous après la guerre, mais encore plus depuis hier  
>-Ce n'est pas important Peeta<br>-Bien sûr que si ça l'est dis je en faisant un pas vers elle , qu'est ce que cet imbécile d'ivrogne vous à fait ?  
>-Rien, il a seulement été honnête avec moi dit-elle en se décomposant<br>-Je suis sur que quoi qu'il vous ait dit ca n'avais pas lieu d'être  
>-Peeta tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles<br>-Sérieusement, vous me croyez si naïf que ça ? Je vous connais depuis 4 ans presque 5 Haymitch et vous et vous pensiez que je n'avais rien remarqué ? De votre façon de vous comporter l'un l'autre ? J'en ai épousé une pareille au féminin, je vous rappelle alors bien sûr que si je peux comprendre ce que c'est d'être amoureux  
>-C'est plus compliqué que ça<br>-C'est compliqué parce qu'Haymitch est un abruti  
>-Non c'est moi le problème protestat elle<br>-Effie ...  
>-s'il te plait Peeta je n'ai pas envis d'en parler maintenant<br>-Très bien dis-je comprenant que je ne tirai rien de plus d'elle aujourd'hui. Je vous ai apporté du café  
>-merci me sourit-elle tandis que je quittai la pièce. Avant de descendre les escaliers pour quitter directement la maison. Pour toquer à la porte de mon ancien mentor<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là gamin ? Me demandât, il en ouvrant la porte avec visiblement une immense gueule de bois  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait espèce de crétin m'énervais-je<br>-De quoi tu parles soupira-t-il  
>-D'Effie, je l'ai trouvé hier se laissant mourir littéralement au sol<br>-Mais ... Je ne lui ai pas demandé de rester dehors non plus dit-il en entrant dans son salon avant d'observer ces bouteilles  
>-Elle était désespérée d'accord. Et arrête de boire m'enervais-je en lui attrapant la bouteille qu'il allais ingurgiter . Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce qu'Effie vous trouve<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire me demandât, il en levant un sourcil  
>-Ce n'est pas vrai ça, t'es encore pire que Katniss pour les sentiments et t'osais lui donner des leçons dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Au moins Katniss à su s'avouer ces sentiments. Toi ca fait presque 15 ans que tu tourne autours du pot parce que tu as peur, peur de t'attacher encore à quelqu'un, ce que je comprend parfaitement. Mais tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à Effie pour ça . Tout ce dont elle est responsable, c'est d'être entré dans ta vie. Tant que tu n'auras pas compris ça , ce n'est pas la peine de venir la revoir pour lui faire encore plus de mal . Dis-je en quittant la maison infestée d'alcool.<p>

« Point de vue d'Haymitch »

3éme jour que je me réveille avec la gueule de bois la plus horrible de toute ma vie. Depuis qu'un gamin m'a fait la moral , je retrouve encore mieux ma meilleure amie la bouteille . J'essaye alors de me lever, mais rejeté bien vite dans mon lit. Trop offenser, tout ici me fait penser à elle depuis qu'elle est entrée chez moi, c'est comme si elle n'y en était plus sortie exactement comme dans ma tête. Il faut que je retire ces pensées de mon esprit , je me le suis pourtant promis depuis que ma petite amie à été tué avec ma famille par le capitol pour montrer que je ne devais pas les défier, je me suis promis de ne plus m'attacher à personnes, personnes ne dois encore mourir par ma faute en dehors de moi ce qui en sois serais une délivrance pour tout le monde, je suis à poids pour les 2 gamins et une source de souffrance pour Effie. Effie, cette fille du Capitol avec ces perruques, son maquillage et son accent ridicule. Cette même fille qui malgré qu'elle venaient du Capitol m'as fait l'apprécier , la seule hôtesse à appeler les tributs les enfants , celle qui m'avais avouer un jour avoir été fan de moi alors qu'elle était petite fille et que j'était dans l'aréne . Celle qui avait tout à perdre et aucune raison de se battre et pourtant à pris part à la révolte.  
>-Bordel jurais-je en me levant pour aller chercher un anti douleur. Reprend toi mon vieux Haymitch , depuis quand laisse-tu une fille envahir ton esprit ? Tu n'es plus un ado imbécile, tu as passé l'âge pour ces conneries<br>À quoi bon ? Pensais-je en m'affalant dans mon canapé, à quoi ça sert de me mentir à moi-même. Effie me manque, elle ces bonnes manières, ces robes dont j'aime me moquer, sa manie pour respecter un horaire ... Elle tout simplement. Alors sans réfléchir , mes jambes me contrôlant maintenant totalement, je me dirigeât devant la maison de Peeta et Katniss et toqua à la porte. Le gamin vint m'ouvrir avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine  
>-T'en aura mis du temps dit-il en passant une main dans ces cheveux<br>-Je veux juste lui parler soupirais-je  
>-Elle n'est plus là dit-il tandis que tout se brisa autour de moi. C'était fini, Effie était repartie au Capitol et n'avait plus aucune raison de revenir <p>

« Point de vue de Gale »  
>Maintenant que Effie et Haymitch étaient sur pieds nous avons pu repartir enfin . Quand nous sommes arrivés au district 7, nous avons dit au revoir à Madame Everdeen , Annie et son bébé et nous sommes descendu du train<br>-Et bien je ne saurai pas m'ennuyer pour la chasse dis-je en observant l'immence forêt qui se dressais devant moi  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais crétin ? On est le district des arbres dit-elle supérieurement<br>-Bien, je dois aller voir le maire pour savoir exactement les modalités de mon travail. Ensuite, tu me fais visiter ?  
>-Bah, j'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon dit, elle en haussant les épaules<p>

« Point de vue d'Effie »  
>Je tourne dans cette chambre pleine de couleurs, couleurs qu'en temps normal, j'apprécie, mais pas pour le moment. On m'a donné cette maison en attendant que je me décide, mais de quoi ? Ou aller ? Dans quels districts ? Pour quoi faire ? Je suis totalement perdu dans cette maison qui est sensé être la mienne, mais au fond ais je déjà eu une maison ? Un endroit où je me sentais chez moi ? Un endroit où je me sentais chez moi ? Je remis alors un faux sourire habituel sur mon visage qui se désintégra directement en ouvrant la porte<br>-le gamin m'a dit que tu serais là dis Haymitch légèrement gêné n'osant me regarder. Je pensais que tu serais repartie au Capitole  
>-Pourquoi faire ? Soufflais-je, je n'ai plus rien à y faire.<br>-Je ... C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée dit-il en tournant les talons  
>-Haymitch attend, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?<br>-je ne sais pas vraiment soupira-t-il  
>-Tu veux entrer une minute demandais-je hésitante après le blanc qui s'était installé entre nous<br>-Pourquoi pas dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
>Je le fis alors s'installer dans le salon tandis que je partis faire du thé, je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop ça, mais je n'ai rien d'alcooliser. Après l'avoir rejoint 2 tasses à la main, nous nous sommes tout les 2 mis à fixer le sol sans savoir quoi dire.<br>-Haymitch...  
>-Effie... Commençons-nous-en même temps avant de nous regarder et de rire légèrement<br>-vas-y me dit-il les dames d'abord après tout  
>-Toi, tu respectes les règles de galentris maintenant dis-je en levant un sourcil<br>-bah ca fait après 15 ans à ce qu'une étrange femme me les répètes, je commence à les retenir  
>-Il serait temps souris-je. Je suis désolé Haymitch , je voulais seulement t'aider, mais je ne m'siniserai plus dans tes affaires et ta vie<br>-Non hurlât il surement plus fort qu'il ne l'aurais voulu vu son regard. Je ... Suis désoler Effie, je n'aurai pas dû agir comme ça avec toi, tu cherchais juste à m'aider et moi comme d'habitude, j'ai été un Veil égoïste, aigris  
>-Je commence à avoir l'habitude dis-je en haussant les épaules le faisant sourire légèrement .<br>-Alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?  
>-je ne sais pas, j'ai cette maison ici, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment chez moi, peut être devrais-je aller visiter les autres district pour savoir ou j'aurai ma place<br>-j'espère que tu trouvera me dit-il un étrange éclaire passant dans ces yeux.  
>Après cela Haymitch décida de rentrer chez lui. Je refermai donc la porte d'entrer à son départ et m'appuya dessus. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien fait ? Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas dit que je voulais rester avec lui ici ? Et tandis que mes pensées n'allaient que vers cet homme. Un coup à la porte me fit sursauter. Je repris donc<p>

contenance avant de l'ouvrir et une seconde après des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, des lèvres chaudes, douces et imbibées d'alcool.  
>-Le gamin à raison dit enfin Haymitch à bout de souffle en se décollant de moi. Je suis nul pour les sentiments. Et j'ai peur, peur de te perdre comme tous ceux que j'ai aimés<br>-Haymitch dis-je ne passant délicatement ma main dans ces cheveux, tu ne me perdras pas, jamais, il ne peut plus rien nous arriver à tous les 2  
>-tu me fais chier depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, tu le sais ça ? Tu t'es immiscé en moi petit à petit sans que je m'en rende compte dit-il d'un petit sourire<br>-Et toi alors ? Depuis que j'ai vu se bel ado dans l'arène, je n'ai pas pu arrêter de penser à toi  
>-Je suis toujours beau protestât, il me faisant sourire avant de l'attirer à moi pour l'embrasser.<br>-Effie dit-il en posant son front contre le mien. Je sais que le district est très loin de ce que tu mérite et que tu ne t'y sens pas chez toi mais si tu décidais de rester ma maison te serai ouverte  
>-ce n'est pas le district qui m'empêche de me sentir chez moi, c'est cette maison. Mais je me sentirai chez moi peu importent l'endroit où je suis avec toi<br>-Dans ce cas dit-il en partant dans ma chambre pour prendre ma valise. Il est temps de rentrer chez vous mademoiselle Trinket  
>Nous sommes ensuite partis au village des vainqueurs les gens nous fixant étrangement, il faut dire qu'un ancien gagnant et une femme du Capitol mains dans la main alors qu'ils sont sensé se détester est plutôt étrange. Arriver chez Haymitch il me demandât d'attendre dans le couloir pour partir directement dans le salon. J'entendis alors des bruits de verres. Sans doute est il en train de retirer tous les cadavres de bouteille. Cette idée me fait sourire comme si je n'avais jamais vu cette partis d'Haymitch pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je le vit ensuite partir en haut quelques minutes avant de m'appeller. Lorsque je le rejoins, il était debout dans sa chambre<br>-Je t'ai laissé de la place dans l'armoise enfin si tu veux y placer tes affaires.

Sa façon maladroite de me montrer qu'il est prêt à me laisser entrer dans sa vie me fait sourire avant que je dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes puis je vidai ma valise. Je me retournai ensuite vers lui pour lui sourire avant qu'il ne m'attire à lui posant ces mains sur mes hanches. Nos baisers s'intensifiant, et bien vite, je ne fis plus qu'un avec l'ex mentor. Le lendemain lorsque je me réveillai, je me retrouvai seule dans le lit. Je me redressai alors paniqué. Haymitch regretterait-il notre nuit ? Trouverait-il que ça va trop vite ? Je me dépêchai alors d'enfiler une de ces chemises qui traînait dans l'armoire et je descendis le trouvant assis dans son canapé une bouteille à la main  
>-C'est moi que tu essayes d'oublier ? Demandais-je doucement en m'asseyant à côté de lui<br>-Quoi ? Non, c'est juste que les mauvaises habitudes sont dures à perdre, mais maintenant que tu es là, je te promets que je vais faire un effort pour moins boire dit-il en passant son bras autour de mon épaule  
>Je le regardai alors quelques instant avant d'approcher mes lèvres des siennes. Après tout Haymitch avec ces défauts et ces qualités était l'homme dont j'étais tombé amoureuse, mon alcoolique à moi<br>-Haymitch tu ... Effie ? Fit la voix de Katniss en entrant dans la pièce accompagné de Peeta  
>-Vous savez que c'est fatiguant cette fâcheuse tendance que vous avez de rentrer les uns chez les autres sans toquer vous 3. Dis-je exaspéré tandis que Katniss nous questionnais toutes les 2 du regard et que Peeta souris triomphant<br>-Ce n'est pas trop tôt dit se dernier en passant sa main sur la hanche de Katniss  
>-Attend qu'est-ce que ça veut dire demandât Katniss complétement perdu<br>-Aussi long à comprendre l'un que l'autre hein dis-je à Peeta  
>-Ouai , s'en est presque exaspérant me sourit le blond<br>-Je ne te le fais pas dis rigolais-je voyant Haymitch et Katniss nous fusiais tous les 2 du regard 


End file.
